Vampire Cookie/OvenBreak
Vampire Cookie is a Rare Cookie released alongside his pet, Oak Barrel, on September 26th, 2016. He has the ability to turn into a small Juice Bat form and pass through obstacles freely during this time. Skill Vampire Cookie extracts a delicious juice from obstacles to refill his Energy. He also transforms into a speedy and invincible winged Juice Bat, receiving extra points for passing through obstacles. More frequent transformation with Level Up. Description The Witch, busy from baking several Cookies at once, had forgotten to use her favorite high quality grapes. So, she stored them in oak barrels and let it age for a long, long time. And with that special grape juice, she made Vampire Cookie. It was difficult for Vampire Cookie to wake up at first, due to the 10% of strong grape juice it contained. Unlike the other Cookies, he does nothing but relax and enjoy life. He wasn't even bothered by the heat of the oven and only escaped because his sister Alchemist Cookie dragged him outside. With his pale face and smug posture, he likes to relax with a nice glass of grape juice and ponder the meaning of life. (Romantic Lion) ''You think that lions are not romantic, don't you? You will change your mind after seeing this one with its gorgeous mane and elegantly held glass of grape juice!'' Strategy Vampire Cookie is one of the better Rare Cookies without a Magic Candy. Unfortunately, this isn't saying much. He has no place in Trophy Race at all, and should be removed out of Breakout mode as soon as better-scoring Cookies are obtained. While his Skill can be useful for learning the layouts of new areas as it gives him temporary invincibility, there are generally better options for everything he can do. Statistics Loading Messages New * Why so serious? Just enjoy the show. General * I'm not really in the mood for running... * Just relax! * I feel a li'l dizzy... * Do we really need to get out of here? * Where is my grape juice? * I'm so thirsty... * I need more juice! * Don't worry about anything! * Why so serious? Just enjoy the show. * Let me pour you some juice... 1vs1 Race * Oh, very well. But let's make it quick... * You are no match for me. * I'll defeat you. So very easily. * Come back after more practice. * Let's see what you can do! * Cheers! To my victory! Tired * Thirsty... Romantic Lion equipped * Ah, I am too romantic for this... * Cheers to love! * Do you fancy a glass of juice? * Ahem! Tired * This map lacks the romance! Updates * April 28th, 2018 ** Unlock requirement of reaching Escape Level 28 changed to reaching Land 5-1. Trivia *Vampire Cookie originally was described as "liking to drink wine," but, likely due to legal censorship and age restrictions (to make the game more friendly to all ages, suitable to the game ratings), it was changed to grape juice. *Vampire Cookie is dressed up as the Cowardly Lion from ''The Wizard of Oz ''in his Halloween costume.